The Autopsy Gremlin Holiday Series
by Emono
Summary: A series all about Jimmy Palmer, each chapter is a different holiday and, you guessed it, it takes place over a year. It's about his growing relationship with Tony. SLASH, smut, pure fluff, M/M. Come on! Isn't anyone else ready to see more of Jimmy?
1. Don't Even Know My Name

**Title**: Don't Even Know My Name  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Series**: Assistant Coroner Holiday Series  
**Part**: One  
**Rating**: NWS (not "work safe")  
**Disclaimer**: NCIS is heavily guarded by a Great Wall with armed sentry-lawyers posted every fifty feet...and I'm stuck without a key, loophole in the contract, or a border-jumper. Until I require one of the three, it is not mine.  
**Summary**: Palmer's feeling lonely.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Mentions of child-abuse, emo-musing, and is slash even a warning anymore?

**Author's Note**:  
I decided I was tired of Jimmy being overlooked, so I have taken him under my wing and turned him from a regular cup-o-vanilla to a sugary-sweet cone of nummy Rocky Road. Can you tell I'm binging on ice cream? Well I am. Anyway, I don't know why I overlooked this pairing. I luv NCIS, and it all started with a fantasy of Tony confessing his love for Gibbs to Palmer. Then it evolved, like all good daydreams do, and now I have this. I luv Tony/Jimmy, and I ended up writing two stand-alone fics for Valentine's Day and Tony's birthday...then I had an epiphany. Why not write a holiday series? Yes! Genius, ne? So it starts out kind of slow, building up the relationship, a few kisses and touches and dating...then it starts to heat up, gets smuttier, until we finally have a huge lemon scene. Courtesy of me, of course ;) Enjoy!!!

"_When the moon fell in love with the sun,  
__All was golden in the sky  
__All was golden when the day met the night."_

**Part I:**

_New Year's Eve_

Abby's party was in full swing, everyone crowded on the bullpen floor. She had come up with the idea of having a New Year's party at NCIS HQ. Tables of snacks and drinks had been set up, courtesy of Jen and the spare cadets (the Director supplied the food while ordering the cadets around "No, that table goes over _there_!", "That's not how you set up a table!") There was music flowing out of the speakers Abby had supplied, inspiring random dancing on the upper floors.

Laughter intermingled with conversations, but some eyes were focused on Abby showing McGee a new dance move that had him flushing. The point of the party was projected on the large screen between McGee and Tony's desk. It usually held info on suspects, but now it displayed a countdown to midnight.

Ten minutes.

The countdown had caught one individual's attention completely, dark eyes locked on the flashing numbers. The young man pushed up his glasses, sighing a bit. He leant against Tony's desk, trying to be invisible. It wasn't that hard, actually, considering everyone ignored him. On the outside looking in, a fly on the wall, nothing more than a plastic plant and paid as much attention to as such.

It wasn't anything new, Palmer was used to such blatant refusal of his presence. He was the new guy, just Ducky's assistant. Palmer was sure he would fall dead of a heart attack if more than ten people knew his name...stone-cold dead if someone actually knew his first name.

//Hm// Palmer wondered idly, cocking his head to the side //How long has it been since someone's called me by my first name? Three months? Maybe longer...//

It wasn't as if he was shut _out_...he jut wasn't allowed to join _in_. There was difference, a fine line somewhere between new-guy hazing and actual hate. A _thin_, thin line...teeny-tiny...thread-width...

Palmer gave a soft snort, he would take hazing over being completely ignored anytime. Maybe his eyes were too new, maybe he just couldn't see the line yet.

"Hey Jimmy!"

Palmer must have jumped four feet in the air, head whipping around to see Tony standing there. The Italian sat on his desk, smiling and holding a cup of spiked black punch (Abby's specialty.) Palmer's stomach fluttered without his consent, he seemed to relax at the agent's presence...yet tense all over.

"Special Agent DiNozzo" Palmer smiled warmly "Enjoying yourself?"

"Always. And call me Tony" Tony scooted closet "But you, Jimmy...you don't look like you're having much fun."

"I am" Palmer lied outright, receiving a glare of sorts from the taller man "Really, Tony...I'm just not in my element."

Tony gave a snort, "Who is?"

Palmer looked around with a knowing eye, "...everyone is, it seems."

Tony took a drink from his cup, expression thoughtful.

"Jimmy, I don't know much about you" Tony came to the decision pretty quickly "Where did you spring from? I mean, I know your professional background...how was your kid-hood?"

Palmer hesitated, no one had ever asked him that before.

"Well..." he chewed his tongue thoughtfully, unsure how to proceed "I'm from a small town near Chicago, more churches than church goes, real brick streets...that sort of thing. It was really boring, nothing too exciting ever happened there. Mom was a housewife, Dad was..."

A painful lump caught in Palmer's throat, he dropped his eyes.

"Ah, fathers" the Italian sounded as if he knew, swirling his punch "Not the easiest topic, is it?"

The slighter man only shook his head, eyes still downcast. A warm, solid hand curled along the back of his neck...a physical comfort, an anchor in his sea of memories. Palmer couldn't help but lean into the touch, savoring the contact.

When Tony finally spoke, his voice was quiet, "He never laid a hand on you, did he?"

Dark eyes sought green, finding the familiar pain in them, "He didn't have to."

Tony sighed ruefully, "They never do...sometimes, Jimmy, words are enough."

An uncomfortable silence settled over them, the taller man's hand fell from his neck.

Palmer visibly perked up as an idea hit him, "What's your New Year's resolution?"

"Uh..." Tony made a face, staring up at the ceiling and rubbing his jaw "Maybe not to be such a whore? Boss suggested that one."

"You're not a _whore_" Palmer hushed his voice "You're an affectionate person, you've got a lot to give...and only one body to give it in."

"Wow, Jimmy" Tony's jade eyes widened, looking awed "I've never heard someone put a positive spin on man-whore-ism."

The assistant coroner dropped his eyes again, but sturdy fingers cupped his chin and forced the connection of their eyes a bit longer.

"No, it's a good thing" ivory teeth flashed in a smile "Trust me, it's a rare gift."

Palmer cleared his throat, "I've got a resolution....I'm going to try new things."

Bottle-green eyes sparkled curiously, "You know what? Me too."

The people around them got louder, and their eyes went to the clock at the same moment. Twenty seconds left and counting, Abby was jumping up and down squealing about the holiday spirit and kissing. At ten seconds, everyone started counting.

"This is it" Palmer smiled a bit "Better go find Ziva, or you'll have to wait another year...or at least until another undercover mission."

"...seven...six...five!"

"Nah, she'd probably beat the crap out of me" Tony shuddered "Maybe even cut off something."

"...four...three!"

Palmer didn't even notice the Italian moving closer, nor the hand on his lower back, until it was too late.

"Two!"

Palmer was turned to face the agent, fingers lacing in his hair, "Tony, what-?"

"One! Happy New Year!"

Between everyone roaring and drinking and toasting and kissing, no one saw the pair by Tony's desk. Everyone who _would_ notice were too busy laughing as a drunken Jen tried to kiss Gibbs.

They missed the way Tony pulled Palmer to his body, the way their lips met as if in slow motion. They didn't see how Jimmy didn't bother to struggle, or the way the Italian's talented tongue ravished him until his knees went weak. They definitely didn't see how tenderly Tony held him, or how greedy the slighter man's hands were as they clenched into the lapel of the other. And everyone missed the smiles they had when they pulled away, flushed and sated.

"I..." Palmer cleared the husk from his voice "I didn't think you knew my name."

Tony let the other go regretfully, "I know a lot more than that, Jimmy."

**TBC**

_Love it or Leave It?_

-Emono


	2. Dinner Reservations

**Title**: Dinner Reservations  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Series**: Assistant Coroner Holiday Series  
**Part**: Two  
**Rating**: NWS (not "work safe")  
**Disclaimer**: NCIS is heavily guarded by a Great Wall with armed sentry-lawyers posted every fifty feet...and I'm stuck without a key, loophole in the contract, or a border-jumper. Until require one of the three, it is not mine.  
**Summary**: Tony's stuck alone without Monica, who else could he share it with?  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Fluff, slight spoiler, chocolate-fetish

"_When the sun found the moon,  
__She was drinking tea in a garden  
__Under the green umbrella trees  
__In the middle of summer."_

**Part II:**

_Valentine's Day_

Stupid Monica, and her stupid husband, stupid gifts that got bought for her...

Tony stepped into the elevator, shoving the silk lingerie into the store sack with a large container of chocolates. He was pissed, to say the least, and now he had to spend Valentine's day alone. He huffed, the doors of the elevator shutting on him and giving him a moment of privacy.

Tony slumped against the wall, wondering what the hell he should do. He ran a hand through his hair, then over his face, another heavy sigh coming out. Women were tedious, predictable in the worst way possible...this was the third woman he had dated who was married and/or had another boyfriend. What was wrong with him? Did he have a huge neon sign above his head that flashed 'Man-Whore, Take me!' and he didn't know about it? Would someone tell him if he did?

Tony gave a snort of amusement...Gibbs would, if only so he could bitch about the glare from the neon.

Then a thought struck him. Only one other of his friends was still here on Valentine's Day, and it happened to be his newest friend. Well, newest to the team, anyways. Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's new little assistant to replace Gerald. He was kinda spazzy and tended to stutter when flustered, but otherwise cuter than a puppy and fun to tease.

They had kinda hit it off at the New Year's Party that Abby had thrown, the little bugger had just looked so lost and alone that he had felt like he was obliged to go over and give him a little kiss at midnight.

It was either Ziva or Palmer, and Ziva would have cut off something important.

Tony pressed the down button, grinning like a cat.

Destination: Autopsy.

~*~

Tony stepped out of the elevator, his gift bag hanging limply from his hand. He strode out, entering Autopsy and slapping on a smile. His smile faltered a little when he spotted Palmer...and the John Doe they had brought in earlier today.

Palmer had the man Y-cut and pinned open, the light shining down brightly upon the corpse. The slighter man was elbow deep in blood and guts, the ribcage already cut away. Palmer was humming something, digging around a bit before grabbing a scalpel and cutting around the corpse's liver.

Tony shook off the disgust, he always had those 'Holy Mother of God!' moments every time he saw a dead body. Giving it a second look, it was almost cool.

"Hey Jimmy" Tony greeted, startling the younger man. Palmer looked up, eyes lighting up and lips curving in a wide smile.

"Tony, hey!" Palmer visibly calmed himself down "What brings you down here? I thought you had a date with Monica?"

"I did" Tony shrugged it off "You know, if we hadn't broken up because she was married."

Palmer made a face, "I'm sorry, that's horrible."

"Eh, all is fair in love and war" the Italian approached, seating himself at the end of the dissection table. He pushed the corpse's legs out of his way, then pulled the box of chocolates out of the bag "So, since she is off with her husband and in happily wedded bliss, I thought I'd come down here and share ill-gotten booty with you."

"Really?" Palmer glanced down at his hands "Uh...I can't actually eat anything right now. My, uh, hands are kinda busy."

"It's ok, I got you covered" Tony flipped open the lid, sitting the box on his legs "Ok...hm, this one looks good."

Tony pulled a circular chocolate out of the box, holding it up, "Open for me, Jimmy."

Palmer flushed, but parted his lips and let the chocolate be eased between his teeth. He took a tentative bite, he couldn't suppress the moan when cherry-flavored filling exploded on his tongue.

"Good?" Tony teased, raising a brow.

"Delicious, the best ever. Can I have more?" Palmer eagerly opened his mouth for the rest. Tony complied, feeding him the rest of the chocolate. He snatched one out of the box for himself, humming pleasantly when he hit a caramel candy.

"So...why are you here alone?" Tony looked around "Ducky gone?"

Palmer swallowed the cherry-flavored candy, "He had a date, but Dr. Mallard wanted his liver and kidneys on ice before I left."

"Oh" Tony gave a little frown, thinking "I could stay here...with you, if you want."

The slighter man bit his lower lip, taking out the corpse's liver and setting it aside.

"I know you have dinner plans" Palmer's reply was quiet "I bet if you hurry, you could grab a date before it's too late."

"Nah, I'll stay here" Tony popped another chocolate in his mouth, then gagged when he encountered tangerine flavor and spit it out in the trash can "Eck, nasty."

Palmer cut carefully, removing one kidney at a time.

"Hey, I have an idea" Tony started grinning like a loon "Come to dinner with me, Jimmy."

"Me? Dinner?" Palmer turned beet red "Tony, I don't think you would really want to take me to-"

"Nonsense" Tony waved him off, standing up "Now wash off that blood and put on something nice. I'm taking you to dinner."

Palmer hesitated a second too long, so Tony smacked him upside the head.

"_Now_, Palmer" the Italian scolded "Scoot!"

The slighter man nodded, practically sprinting to the sink.

Tony smiled to himself, dinner with Jimmy was a good end to a sucky day. As he watched the man wash up, then dash to the supply closet for his clothes, Tony might've peeked into his bag. Then he might have imagined Jimmy spread out on his bed wearing nothing but the skimpy lingerie, the silk outlining a hard-on begging for his hands or mouth. And Tony may or may not have envisioned chocolate body paint and just where he could fill Jimmy with it...

Tony swallowed hard, trying to will the images from his mind. It was getting harder and harder to keep his hands off Palmer, no pun intended. Ever since that little kiss at New Year's, and their little emotional talk...it was as if the boy was in his mind constantly, teasing him, bending over tables in front of him...

Tony promptly wiped his mouth as Palmer returned, his clothes just formal enough for the restaurant. The slighter man held out his arms, presenting himself.

"So..." Palmer gave a turn "Am I ok?"

Tony couldn't will down his hard-on fast enough to keep the lust from his voice, "More than ok."

**TBC**

_Love it or Leave It?_

_-_Emono


	3. Pig's Blood For A Pig

**Title**: Pig's Blood for a Pig  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Series**: Assistant Coroner Holiday Series  
**Part**: Three  
**Rating**: NWS (not "work safe")  
**Disclaimer**: NCIS is heavily guarded by a Great Wall with armed sentry-lawyers posted every fifty feet...and I'm stuck without a key, loophole in the contract, or a border-jumper. Until I require one of the three, it is not mine.  
**Summary**: Palmer overhears a prank to be pulled, and it's a little macabre for his taste.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Pig's blood, sickness, scheming, shower-thoughts

_"When the moon found the sun,  
__He looked like he was barely hanging on."_

**Part III:**

_April Fool's Day_

Palmer was in the garage, delivering some reports on the victim's knee injuries so they could be re-created properly. He had just lain the folder on the desk of the manager when he overheard them, two girls in red jumpsuits whispering like two common criminals. He rolled his eyes at the gossip, what was this? High School?

Just as he was about to walk away, he caught two words that disturbed him.

"...blood...Autopsy..."

Not uncommon, but disturbing none the less. Palmer, thinking quickly, ducked behind the SUV nearby and attempted to listen. The girls were on the other side of the car, talking lowly. Jimmy had to spread himself out on the ground, looking beneath the car to see two pairs of feet. At this angle, he was able to hear them clearly.

"Where are you getting the blood again?" came a tentative voice.

"Autopsy!" the other girl replied, he could imagine a hair flip and eye roll was added "It's perfect, Ducky's got a bunch of it just hanging around."

The first girl made a distressed sound, "Not..._human_, right?"

The second girl scoffed, "No, stupid. _Pig_. Pig's blood for a pig."

"Isn't is dangerous putting it over the doorway to our garage?" the first girl questioned, he could almost see her biting her lip.

"Otherwise we won't get to watch" the second girl giggled maliciously "He'll finally get what he deserves, and we'll get our revenge. Perfect! Are you in?"

The first girl's feet shifted nervously, "Alright, I'm in. Tomorrow at noon, right?"

"Totally" the second girl giggled again "Let's get back to work."

The two girls shuffled off, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

So, tomorrow was April Fool's Day, and some girls were planning on revenge. With pig's blood...nasty stuff. It would stain the man for awhile, whoever he was. But, hell hath no fury like a woman's rage. Whatever this guy did, it sounded as if he had hurt her enough to deserve it.

"Palmer?"

Jimmy scrambled to his feet, turning to find himself face-to-face with a curious McGee.

"Special Agent McGee" the slighter man tensed all over, the last time McGee had gotten this close he was accompanied by a thorough scolding and threatening session to stay away from Abby.

McGee glanced at the spot he was just in, "What were you doing on the floor?"

"Oh" Palmer blushed a little, shifting his weight from one foot to another "I was just...delivering info for Dr. Mallard."

McGee looked thoroughly unimpressed, "On the floor?"

"Well I just-" Palmer gave up on explanations "I have to go."

Jimmy darted out as fast as his legs would take him, not daring to breath until he was safely behind the elevator doors and on his way back to Autopsy.

~*~

**Next Day**

Palmer was accompanying Ducky in the bullpen, handing papers where signaled and double-copying reports for the official files as Ducky gave the report on their latest Jane Doe. And he was most definitely ignoring the heated looks Tony was casting him, swallowing heavily as he tried to concentrate on the skin graph designs on the woman's back (the images projected on the screen.)

Ducky inclined Gibbs, "And I suppose you picked up her car?"

"Yeah" Gibbs gave the Scotsman a secret smile "Steering on the right-hand side, though it's imported from England."

Ducky, who had looked delighted, made a face at the last words, "Oh then, nevermind. You can handle it without me, can't you?"

"Of course" Ziva chuckled at the man's attitude "Not to your taste, Doctor?"

"Afraid not" Ducky tisked "Come now, Mr. Palmer, we'll be leaving."

"Yes Doctor" Palmer quickly gathered up the man's stuff, glancing at the clock briefly. It was just noon, time for lunch soon and that prank those girls were going to pull.

"Ok, you three come with me" Gibbs gestured for them to follow him down the aisle "Abby's waiting for us in the garage. From there, McGee, you follow her Trace and report to us as followed."

McGee nodded, "Yes sir."

"The garage...?" Palmer wondered to himself, dumbly watching them go. It wasn't until they were closed in the elevator that he realized what was happening. Tony! _Tony_ was a player, _Tony_ broke girls hearts, _Tony_ was called a pig on the daily basis!

"Wait!" Palmer shouted, dashing to the elevator. When he arrived, he caught glimpses of curious stares before the door shut "No!"

Palmer pounded his fists on the door, frustrated.

"Mr. Palmer!?" Ducky bellowed "What in bloody blazes are you doing?"

"Sorry, Dr. Mallard!" Palmer shouted back, flinging open the stairs door and rushing inside "Emergency!"

Jimmy took the steps two at a time, clinging desperately to the railing. Morbid images of Tony covered in pigs blood spurred him to move even faster, though he lost his footing at the second flight of stairs. Just as he turned the corner fo the second fight, his foot slipped out from under him. The frictionless motion sent him sprawling onto the cement stairs, somehow twisting and landing on his stomach.

The wind was pulled right out of him, dazing him. His ribs were on fire, probably bruised, but that wasn't enough to stop him or his adrenaline rush. Jimmy managed to pull himself to his feet, scrambling down the steps while an arm favored his ribs by wrapping around him.

Praying he wasn't bleeding internally, he took to the stairs again one step at a time.

He soon reached the garage door, throwing it open. There, where the elevator hall opened to the garage. Above that doorway, a plank with a bucket was mounted. The girl, a blonde, was standing by the doorway. Hidden by the wall, she was gripping the rope. The team was making their way to the garage entryway, Tony obviously in the lead by a few feet...talking and gesturing wildly.

"Damn!" Palmer ran at the entryway, sprinting as fast as he could with fire in his abdomen. Tony saw him approaching, but didn't freeze. The girl saw her opening and pulled hard, grunting with the effort as the plank gave way. Palmer threw his arms out in front of him, just in time to push Tony backward and out of the way.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough.

Cold, slimy liquid bathed him. He gave a cry, tensing all over as the blood soaked every bit of him. It drenched his hair, plastering it to his face and hitting so hard it knocked off his glasses. His blue-green scrubs were suddenly dyed a bloody crimson, snaking down his arms to his fingertips. Even his legs didn't miss the carnage, sinking into his shoes and staining his laces.

In a mere minute, he was soaked through with pig's blood.

"Damn it, Palmer!" the girl shrieked "It was meant for him! You ruined everything!"

Jimmy could only sputter, wiping at his mouth uselessly.

"Damn..." Tony breathed, emerald eyes wide as he took in the scene and pieced together what happened.

"Ms. Valero" Gibbs growled, stepping up to the blonde "I think we need to have a talk."

"It's only paint, Boss" McGee tried to defend the girl "A prank gone a little awry."

"Not paint" Palmer hissed through tight lips, trying not to throw up "Pig's blood."

"Oh Palmer" Ziva stepped toward him, holding out a hand "Are...are you alright? Do you think you'll be ill?"

"No, no" his voice rose an octave "I just...need a shower."

"Come on, Jimmy" Tony laid a hand on the man's back, leading him back to the elevator as Gibbs took the whimpering blonde girl to the side to explain to her just what proper office procedure was "I'll help you with that shower."

~*~

Palmer slowly peeled off his bloody clothes, throwing them in the garbage bin. Everything to his shoes were discarded, and he managed to leave bloody footprints all the way to the showering block. Tony was out, grabbing him new clothes. The assistant coroner turned the water on to just short of scalding, stepping under the spray and letting the excess blood just run off.

Taking a rough cloth, Palmer began to scrub his skin to get all the nasty substance off. Stupid girls with their stupid broken hearts and stupid pranks...what was wrong with them? Why couldn't she just have egged Tony's car or posted his name on the Herpes-look-out site like every other ex-girlfriend?

No, _this_ one had to get creative.

"I managed to clean your glasses off pretty well, blood-free" Tony promised, stepping into the shower room. Palmer squealed indignantly, turning to try and cover himself up.

"Tony!" Palmer glared "Turn around or something!"

"Or something" Tony gave a snort of amusement, folding the man's glasses up and setting them on the sink. Once Jimmy was sure he wasn't being watched, he went back to scrubbing his skin. The Italian sat the spare clothes on the sink next to the glasses, then stole a long gaze at the slighter man.

Palmer was pretty all over. A nice pale...smooth, creamy skin. The skin stretched tight over his shoulder blades, announcing every movement gracefully. Tony's emerald eyes went down to his firm ass, what he wouldn't do just to have a taste of-

Tony tore his eyes away like the sight burned him, catching a glimpse of bruising along the man's stomach. The water was turned off, and the slighter man was turned a bit towards him. Without a moment's thought, Tony approached the coroner and turned him around.

"Tony?!" Palmer shouted, but he was ignored. Strong fingers traced his ribs, which were now a mix of crimson and purple bruising.

"What the hell happened, Jimmy?" Tony breathed, eyes locked on the injury.

"I ran down the steps, lost my footing" Jimmy replied, trying really hard _not_ to react to the gentle touch on the enflamed skin "Stairs made contact with my ribs...nothing's broken, I think."

"You took a bucket of blood for me" Tony looked into his eyes, that same intense look etched into the emerald orbs "I should be thanking you."

"It was nothing" Palmer turned, reaching for a towel. He wrapped one around his waist, then turned again to find the Special Agent hadn't moved an inch "Tony, I've got to get back to work..."

"Thank you" Tony leant in, brushing their lips softly "I owe you big time."

Palmer couldn't keep the smile off his face, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Tony's smile rivaled the Cheshire Cat, "I always do."

**TBC**

_Love it or Leave It?_

**3** Emono


	4. Kissing On Easter

**Title**: Kissing on Easter  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Series**: Assistant Coroner Holiday Series  
**Part**: Four  
**Rating**: NWS (not "work safe")  
**Disclaimer**: NCIS is heavily guarded by a Great Wall with armed sentry-lawyers posted every fifty feet...and I'm stuck without a key, loophole in the contract, or a border-jumper. Until I require one of the three, it is not mine.  
**Summary**: Easter isn't even a real holiday, at least not to the mans. Why not set a date?  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Easter-whomping, dancing, slash, fluff

"_But her eyes saved his life  
__In the middle of summer."_

**Part IV:**

_Easter_

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee were all herded to Autopsy, Ducky giving the description of their victims death as Palmer took notes and attempted to keep Ducky on track.

Tony was struck with a weird thought, "Why don't we get Easter off, Boss?"

"Because, DiNozzo, it's not important" Gibbs replied bluntly "An obscure holiday with no real meaning unless you're a little kid or extremely religious."

"You know, I never _really_ got the point of Easter" Palmer stated wistfully, gesturing with his pen "It seems to tell me, 'Jesus is back...hide the eggs! Color them, so he doesn't recognize them. And, to really confuse him, let's tell him they come from rabbits.' Jesus must have really hated eggs, or they were just greedy back then."

He was met with silence, causing him to turn beet red and glance around at the strange looks he received.

"Like you weren't thinking it" Palmer mumbled to himself, keeping his head down for the rest of the meeting. Before he knew it, he was setting the chart aside and being pulled towards the corner of the room. He looked up into Tony's eager bottle green eyes, the rest of the group crowded around Ducky as he rambled on about something.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Tony asked, holding the slighter man by his arm.

"Yeah, of course" Palmer nodded a little too eagerly, then flushed darkly "Sorry."

"Calm down, Jimmy" Tony cooed "You get all worked up over nothing."

"I can't help it, you make me nervous" Palmer admitted, then glanced over at Gibbs "And the Boss makes me even more nervous."

"He'll do that" Tony leant in, grinning as the man's breath hitched "Just so you know, he's nothing but a big softie."

Palmer smiled softly at this, they pulled away enough to brush their cheeks.

"DiNozzo!" the bark made them both jump, pulling away from each other. Gibbs glared disapprovingly "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tony forced a smile, "Nothin', Boss."

"Mr. Palmer" Ducky held up a vial "To Abby with you."

"Yes, sir" Palmer dashed over, taking up the vile of blood and walking quickly to the elevator. Tony watched him go, eyes glued on his ass the entire time.

Ziva scoffed quietly, "Men are pigs."

~*~

The date had been amazing...unexpected as it was to have Anthony DiNozzo, ladies man, ask HIM of all people on a date. Dinner had been fantastic, fixed by Tony himself in his house. Now Palmer sat quietly on the couch, sipping nervously at his wine glass and praying he didn't screw this up. Tony looked amazing standing next to the stereo, trying to find something to put on. Jeans, a black sweater, so casual...but so right.

Palmer flushed, he must have looked like a child in his worn jeans and a t-shirt that had 'Car-crash hearts' scrawled in a faded scarlet across the left pec.

"I think Gibbs knows" Palmer stated, trying to break the silence.

"Of course he does" Tony rolled his eyes "Gibbs always knows. The beautiful thing is, he's in denial. Ziva just thinks I'm a pig, I think we've got a few more months of secrecy."

Jimmy grinned to himself at the thought of spending a few more months with Tony.

"Ah, there we go" Tony smiled triumphantly as he finally chose "Passion" by Utada Hikaru. It was slow, pretty, and in a foreign language. All the requirements for a romantic setting...not to mention he had developed a soft spot for the J-pop singer ever since he had seen one of her live videos on YouTube. Lovely woman, even lovelier voice...

"That's Utada" Palmer popped up, shyness gone for a moment "I didn't know you listened to her...or, at least, you don't seem like the type."

A dark brow rose, "You listen to the divine Utada?"

"Uh, yeah" Palmer bit the side of his lip to try and stop his goofy smile "But I'm not much of a _real_ fan, I usually only listen to her English material."

"Well then" Tony stepped over to the slighter man, offering his hand "I hope you're not opposed to trying new things?"

"No" Palmer slid his hand in the others, standing "I'm really not."

"Good" Tony pulled him close, pulling the coroner to the open space of the living room "Dance with me?"

Palmer flushed prettily, "Uhm...I can't dance."

"_Anyone_ can dance" Tony's lips curved into a Cheshire Cat smile, his hands finding a home laced in the dip of the slighter man's back. Palmer's hands instinctively curled around the Italian's shoulders, tense as their hips met. "It's just like water...fluid, one motion of two bodies. Think of it like sex, just move your hips...and follow my lead."

The metaphor made him turn a deeper scarlet, but as their bodies began to sway and move to the music, all inhibitions were shed. Tony was still grinning as he turned and softly spun them, guiding the man by his hips and keeping their bodies pressed close. Palmer soon melted into the Senior Field Agent, glad his glasses were on the table so they wouldn't obstruct his view of the beautiful man.

"There you go" Tony whispered encouragingly "You need to relax, baby. Getting yourself all worked up isn't going to help you, you need to learn to just breathe...and let your real self come out."

Palmer scoffed softly, "My true self is _just_ as clumsy and awkward."

Tony leant in, nuzzling the assistant coroner's cheek, "But no less adorable."

Palmer tilted his head just so, eyes fluttering shut, and their lips met. It was a chaste exchange, no more than sweet pressure and the taste of cloves and rosemary from the spaghetti sauce they both consumed earlier. They pulled away, and Palmer buried his heated face in the man's shoulder.

But Tony didn't mind, he just kept smiling and moving to the soft rhythm. A thought struck him, and he couldn't help but whisper into the man's ear.

"It makes you feel kind of dirty...kissing on Easter, doesn't it?"

**TBC**

_Love it or Leave It?_

**3** Emono


	5. Much More Than A Distraction

**Title**: Much More Than A Distraction  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Series**: Assistant Coroner Holiday Series  
**Part**: Five  
**Rating**: NWS (not "work safe")Pairing: DiNozzo/Palmer  
**Disclaimer**: NCIS is heavily guarded by a Great Wall with armed sentry-lawyers posted every fifty feet...and I'm stuck without a key, loophole in the contract, or a border-jumper. Until I require one of the three, it is not mine.  
**Summary**: It's Tony's birthday, and Jimmy thinks he owes him a gift.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Fluff, slight spoiler, surprises, flushing Palmer

"_In the middle of summer.  
__All was golden in the sky  
__All was golden when the day met the night  
__Summer...all was golden in the sky  
__All was golden when the day met the night."_

**Part V:**

_Happy Birthday_

It was Tony's Birthday in a full week.

Palmer sat at a desk in Autopsy, chin cradled in his palm while his free hand tapped a rhythm with a pen on the paperwork he needed to be doing. He filled out a few more boxes absently, then went back to staring into space.

What was he going to get Tony for his birthday? It wasn't as if Tony had demanded a gift or anything, but Palmer felt like he should at least get him a little something...

"You should have seen it" Ziva was ranting to Ducky, coming into Autopsy "It was an ugly shirt, Dr. Mallard."

" 'Ducky', please" the older man assured her, then tisked "I'm sure you're overreacting-"

"He would not shut up about it" she huffed "He was all over the _Mangum P.I_. shirt...whatever silly show that is."

Palmer perked up at this, "Did he own the shirt?"

Ziva looked over, acknowledging him, "No, he was quite jealous."

"Are you done with that paperwork, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky gave him a hard look "I gave it to you over an hour ago."

Palmer nodded and went back to the paperwork, but he couldn't erase the smile on his lips. He knew exactly what he would be getting Tony...

Now all he needed was the internet and his credit card.

~*~

**One Week Later**

Tony arrived at his desk, brow drawn in confusion as he slowly set down his backpack and removed his coat. There was a rather square, flat box on his desk, unwrapped and colored a plain egg-shell white. He cocked his head, blatantly ignoring the looks Ziva and McGee were giving him.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?"

Tony squawked in surprise, jumping in a very unmanly way when he turned to find his Boss standing behind him.

Gibbs raised a brow, "Well?"

"Uh, yeah" Tony glared at his co-workers "And here I thought I wasn't going to get anything, silly me."

Ziva just smirked, and McGee had the decency to look ashamed.

"That's what I thought" Tony turned back to the box, flipping it open. He gasped dramatically, eyes bugging as he slipped his hands into the material and picked it up. The original _Magnum P.I._ jungle-print Aloha shirt, bamboo buttons, 'Made in Hawaii' label...like the one they had found on their case.

Ziva made a face at the shirt, "Who would give you that ugly thing?"

"Someone who loved me" Tony breathed, eyes glassy as he felt over the shirt.

Who would send him something like this? Only his coworkers knew his _Magnum P.I._ obsession, and the fact that this was the shirt he loved the most out of all of them. He looked around desperately, the sender would definitely want to see his reaction.

All he caught was a glimpse of Palmer disappearing into the elevator.

~*~

Tony stalked his four-eyed prey down to Autopsy, where the man was trying to slip away into the storage closet.

"Jimmy!" Tony caught up with the slighter man, gripping the door and catching him just before he went in "Did you...did you give me that shirt?"

"Yeah" Palmer flushed a deep crimson "I just thought...you know, you wanted it. I heard Ziva talking about it, and you seemed to really like it. Is it the one you wanted?"

"It's the exact one I wanted" Tony reached up, placing a hand on the man's face "It's perfect, I couldn't have asked for a better gift. And you got it...just for me?"

The slighter man shrugged, looking away.

Tony leant in and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Palmer flushed even brighter, "You're welcome. I hoped you'd like it."

"I do! You're the best!" Tony embraced the younger man, practically picking him up off the floor "I owe you!"

"Tony, it was a gift!" Palmer chuckled, enjoying the contact.

"The _best_ gift!" the Italian pulled away, seizing the man by his shoulders "Let me make it up to you. Dinner, this weekend? Just you an me, what do you say?"

Palmer bit his lip lightly, "I don't know...Tony, I don't think we should be dating like this."

Tony's smile fell, and the only thing that kept his heart from breaking was the hesitancy in the man's voice.

"Why not?" Tony's brow creased "We fit together really well, Jimmy."

Palmer had to close his eyes against the images that produced, "Tony..."

"Come on, Jimmy, what happened to trying new things?" Tony managed to pin the slighter man against the storage door (it jammed tight, unable to open anymore) "How about we take it slow? A few dates...no hurry. We were doing so well."

"I'd like that" Jimmy sighed lightly, eyes fluttering shut as his lips were captured. It was a light kiss, a promise, but it turned into a so much more than that when a slick-coffee tongue traced his lips. The slighter man made a noise of encouragement, opening his mouth obediently. It sent a thrill up Tony's spine, but before he could take what was offered up to him...

Someone cleared their throat behind him, causing them to break away with a start. Wide doe and jade eyes fell on Ducky, who was standing there with his hands on his hips. He didn't look pleased, one could say he even looked a bit perturbed.

"Are you two quite finished?" Ducky huffed, slipping on his shield-mask "Mr. Palmer, if you haven't forgot, Jethro wanted the body of the Petty Officer done _today_."

Tony flashed a smile, "Sorry, Duck."

"Go on now, Anthony" Ducky gestured "We don't need distractions."

Once Tony was gone, Palmer broke into a smile.

//He's much more than a distraction.//

Ducky tisked, "Are you still with me, Mr. Palmer?"

Palmer cleared his throat, "Yes, Dr. Mallard. Do you want me to cut, then?"

**TBC**

_Love it or Leave It?_

-Emono


	6. No Number 9 'Bring A Knife'

**Title**: No. Nine: 'Bring A Knife'  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Series**: Assistant Coroner Holiday Series  
**Part**: Six  
**Rating**: NWS (not "work safe")  
**Disclaimer**: NCIS is heavily guarded by a Great Wall with armed sentry-lawyers posted every fifty feet...and I'm stuck without a key, loophole in the contract, or a border-jumper. Until I require one of the three, it is not mine.  
**Summary**: The fourth of July...what better way to celebrate the Good ol' American Holiday than making out in the woods? Things heat up a bit between Tony and Jimmy, and this assistant coroner is having some naughty thoughts.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Dirty thoughts, making-out, thorns, fireworks

"_So he said, 'Would it be alright,  
__If we sat and talked for a little while.  
__If in exchange for your time,  
__I give you this smile?' "_

**Part VI:**

_4__th__ of July_

The Fourth of July.

Full of fireworks, barbecues, and picnics. A day of sunshine and summer, of cool breezes and colorful iced treats. A holiday for families and couples, for pipe-smoking dads and apple-pie moms. It was all about American independence, showing we are –indeed– the best and fighting-proud. Nearly pointless after the first hundred years of independence, but Americans are not ones to give up their traditions.

Not for NCIS, though.

For NCISS, it was a rainy, cloudy day. The ground was soft and uneven, the murder in pairs. All hands on board, the fourth of July wasn't a no-work holiday. The clouds had cleared up by evening, but that hadn't cheered them up. Their morale was at an all-time low, and Gibbs wasn't helping. He had dragged the entire team out to a triple-murder, but it was about four miles into the woods.

It was late into the night, their only lights were their flashlights and the blue-hued light that accompanied night. Gibbs was in front, then Tony, followed by McGee and Ziva. Ducky was entertaining them with a disturbing story, Palmer carrying all the coroner's gear right behind him and bringing up the rear.

They were nearly halfway to the site when a loud yelp and crashing echoed around them.

Tony jumped and turned, recognizing the sound.

Palmer had dropped all his things, the equipment scattered around him. His right leg, from knee to ankle, was wrapped tightly in thorny vines. The slighter man made a distressed noise, desperately trying to pull his leg free. Every movement caused the barbs to dig into his skin, droplets of blood flowering along his jeans.

"Palmer!" Gibbs huffed, clearly annoyed "Get out your knife and cut yourself loose."

"I-I don't have a knife, sir" Palmer flushed in embarrassment, hands fiddling uselessly with the vine. When beads of blood began to bloom on his fingertips, Tony decided he had seen enough.

"Rule nine, Boss, I got it" Tony pulled out his knife, making his way over to the assistant coroner "Go on ahead, we'll catch up."

Gibbs nodded without a second thought, signaling the go-ahead. McGee and Ziva didn't think a thing of it, but Ducky lingered for a moment too long. He gave them both a knowing look, tsking softly. Once the group had disappeared into the woods, Tony broke into concern and stepped close to the slighter man.

"You ok, Jimmy?" Tony whispered, flipping open the blade of the knife.

"I'm fine" Palmer glanced up at the forest ceiling above their heads "There's plenty of light, I should have seen that."

"It was an accident" the Italian hooked a vine under the blade "Now hold onto me."

Palmer looped an arm around the taller man, supporting his weight as he tried to help discard the vine. Little _snitches_ echoed around them, signaling the vines and barbs releasing his limb. A faint scent caught Tony's nose, something akin to cloves and cherries. It was almost musky, but more sweet.

As soon as the vines were lying limply coiled on the ground and no longer trapping Palmer, Tony seized the man's hips and buried his nose in the crook of his neck.

Jimmy let out a breathy gasp, "Tony?"

"You smell so good, baby" Tony murmured, lost in the unique scent of the man's body "Mmm...drizzle some honey on you, and I'd eat you right up."

Palmer flushed at the obscene images that popped into his mind. He tried to push him away, but his attempts were weak and less than half-hearted.

Tony grinned at the effort, merely pulling him closer.

"Gibbs could come back" Palmer whispered, palms smoothing over the agent's shoulders "They could catch us."

Tony didn't have to think about it for a moment, he decided then and there that he didn't care if they were caught. He backed the slighter man up until his back hit a nearby tree, pinning him by his hips while nuzzling into his neck and ear.

A slick tongue snaked out from between full lips, leaving a spine-tingling trail from the base of Jimmy's ear to his jumping pulse point, "Let them catch us...let them watch."

Their lips met harshly, all nipping teeth and thrusting tongues. It was dirty, rushed, and it was wrong. They knew they were on work hours, that their reputations would be tarnished by it if they were caught, but it was just _too good_ to pass up.

The sweetest aphrodisiac was the chance of being caught.

Tony's hands went searching, making their way beneath the bulky coat and thin shirt to warm skin. His thumb teased the dip of the man's bellybutton, swallowing the little moan he got from the action. Palmer's own hands traveled, his left hand coming up to curl around the back of the agent's neck. His fingers danced beneath the folds of his coat, meeting skin and digging his fingernails into it.

Tony hissed at the pain, cock twitching in heavy interest. He thrust his thigh between the slighter man's legs, feeling the strain of his need. They moved easily against each other, as if they had been doing it for years. Tony would give Jimmy this, he could move his hips in a way that sent hot sparks through his belly up through his fingertips.

Palmer let the rough bark dig in through his coat, biting into his back. It didn't matter, the slight pain only added to the pleasure. Tony's aggressive attack was greatly appreciated, sparking his own lust and driving him. He would have never done this with anyone else, not even in that brief stint with Agent Lee. This was new, exciting...

And it helped that his heart had been aching for Tony since New Year's.

A sudden burst of light made them both jerk, but they didn't bother to peel themselves apart long enough to look. When a blue flash bathed them, they pulled apart and looked up at the sky. More loud cracks, colors lit up the sky...

Jimmy's lust-clouded mind didn't seem to register it for a full minute, "Fireworks?"

"Fourth of July, a park near here" Tony reasoned "They must set them off for the locals."

They stayed there, wrapped up in each others arms and gazing up into the sky as the fireworks went off above their heads. They were washed in American colors, blue and red, sparks of gold and green, and some hints of others intermingled.

Palmer gazed up like a little kid, transfixed and in awe.

Tony's eyes were on the other's face, noting the child-like innocence the man had been taken over with. He sighed softly, he couldn't make out with Jimmy if he was going to keep smiling like a five year old. The Italian slowly pried his hands off the body that was so eager to be next to his, giving the other a soft smile when he got a whine of protest.

"We've got a job" Tony pointed out, giving the other a single kiss before backing up completely "Need help?"

Palmer glanced at the equipment he had completely forgotten about, "...yeah, sure."

**TBC**

_Love it or Leave It?_

-Emono


	7. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Title**: Vampires Will Never Hurt You  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Series**: Assistant Coroner Holiday Series  
**Part**: Seven  
**Rating**: NWS (not "work safe")  
**Disclaimer**: NCIS is heavily guarded by a Great Wall with armed sentry-lawyers posted every fifty feet...and I'm stuck without a key, loophole in the contract, or a border-jumper. Until I require one of the three, it is not mine.  
**Summary**: Tony's a vampire, Jimmy's a pirate, add some liquid lust and you get a smutty fanfiction.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Anna Nichole Smith-bashing, vampirism, naughty thoughts, inappropriate touching

_"So she said, 'That's okay,  
__As long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart  
__Or leave me all alone in the middle of summer.' "_

**Part VII:**

_Halloween_

Abby and her party ideas!

Everyone had dressed up for Halloween, _everyone_. Gibbs was clad in fisherman-chic, Ziva had dressed up as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz ("It's the purest form of American culture, no?"), and McGee was in some kind of Trekkie suit. Abby decided to go as Anna Nichole Smith, not too far from her costume from last year. Though she _did_ keep throwing herself at people and saying stuff like "TrimSpa, baby!", "I'm not fat!", and "Where's my son? Has anyone seen my son?" Ducky told her it was a spot of cruel, but it was hard to take him seriously with a bright yellow coat-and-pant suit and feathers in his hat.

Tony looked sexy as hell, though. His hair was swept back, a touch of eyeliner around his eyes to make them shine. Tony also adorned a pair of liquid ebony leather pants, accentuating the firm curve of his ass while hiding any imperfections (is there really _anything_ to hide on him?) His shirt was a blood-silk, his nails lacquered black, and a leather jacket to complete the look. The only indication what his costume was? True-life, tooth caps that let him acquire fangs. They were stuck pretty tight, he found out he could even eat with them.

If the glue held, he might even be wearing them tomorrow.

At the end of the day, Tony was hit with the fact that he hadn't seen his little coroner-assistant all day. Questioning Abby, who was hanging off Gibbs's neck, he found out that Palmer was running a few samples for Ducky in the Forensic Lab.

Flicking his tongue over the fangs, Tony decided to pay him a visit.

~*~

Entering the Trace Lab, Tony realized Palmer was the only one down there. The man was hunched over a microscope, back to him, making notes on what he saw. The Italian took a moment to take in his form, mouth watering.

Jimmy had decided to dress like a pirate, but more Will Turner than Jack Sparrow. He looked like one of those cute first-mates, the kind that end up getting the captain instead of the girl. The man was sporting a loose ivory shirt, tight at the cuffs and waist, but billowing everywhere else. It was open at the neck, tan leather lacings keeping it from falling all the way open.

But there was a peek of smooth chest between the ivory folds, and that only teased his eyes. Jimmy's pants were more leggings, black and hugging his thighs. There were lacings in place of a zipper and button, Tony's fingers twitched without his consent. Knee-high boots were bound to his calves, adding to the overall effect. And no glasses...

A dessert waiting to be licked.

"Jimmy" Tony advanced, taking in the other's reactions. Palmer jumped a little, but turned with a smile.

"Tony" Palmer leant against the table, gesturing to himself "You like?"

"I like a lot" Tony tried not to sound too possessive "My sexy pirate."

"Let me guess..." Jimmy looked him over with a critical eye "A vampire?"

Tony gave a low growl, curling his arm around the slighter man's waist and pulling him close. Jimmy gave a squeak of surprise, a demanding hand lacing in his hair. He was about to protest, but those insistent fingers gripped him by the roots of his hair and tilted back his head. His jugular was exposed, pale and jumping beneath the surface of his skin...vulnerable.

A heady rush of power hissed in Tony's veins, igniting him from the inside out. His tongue flicked out, tracing a searing trail over the slighter man's neck. Palmer whimpered, and if it wasn't for the strong hand on the base of his back his knees would have given out on him. The helpless sound did nothing but arouse the Italian further. For the first time, Tony knew what it was like to be an actual vampire...to hold a swooning victim in his arms and taste the excitement like a drug on the tip of his tongue.

Palmer tried to shake off the spell, pupils blown and breath hitching, "Tony...?"

"Sh-sh, love" Tony cooed, letting the assistant coroner lean against the desk so he could free one hand. Said hand skidded up the ivory material, the other man shuddering at the touch. Skilled fingers tugged on the ties of his shirt, unlacing them easily.

Palmer melted into the touch, letting the other play his body. He didn't give a thought to where they were, or who could walk in. All he cared about was the warm breath in his ear, the rasp of callous fingertips on his collarbone...

Lips brushed his ear, the skin just below it, along his neck. A press harder and he felt teeth, sharper than normal. Jimmy couldn't stop his moan, fangs skimming the length of his jugular.

"What was that sweet sound?" Tony's voice was husky, mouth trailing along the man's jaw until he could meet their eyes "Got a vampire kink?"

The assistant coroner's lips quirked, "Maybe a little."

Damn! James Palmer could turn him on like no one else with so few words. Tony dove in, claiming those sweet lips for himself. With little coaxing, he gained access. He tasted of Dr. Pepper, kinda cherry-like and sweet. He pulled the slighter man closer, pressing the lengths of their bodies, hips brushing.

Tony's prominent arousal both scared and excited Palmer, but he wasn't backing away. Maybe he could overcome his fear and just let Tony have him. Hell knows he dreamed about it enough...

Tony didn't give a fuck where they were either, he untucked the billowing shirt roughly and let his hand slip inside. Jimmy moaned against his lips, arching into the touch, his own tongue coming into offensive play. Tony let his jaw go slack, the slighter man mapping and exploring his mouth...running over his fangs, tasting his palette...

Fuck, it was hot!

Tony let his fingertips discover every dip and curve of the man's stomach and chest, his thumb flickering over a stiffened nipple. Their lips broke apart, he let his fangs scratch the surface of the man's jaw and neck as he made his way to the smooth collarbone. Tony allowed his hand slip from Palmer's dark hair, tracing the plane of his back before –and there was no other word for it- _groping_ the curve of his ass.

Jimmy moaned again, reaching up and lacing his fingers in brunette hair as that warm mouth placed kisses in a moist trail to his collarbone. The fangs nipped there, causing him to shiver and press up. Tony obliged, drawing the skin into his mouth to lick and suck at tenderly.

Palmer was so hard he hurt, his tight, black pants doing nothing to hide his arousal as it strained against the lacings. He couldn't get enough, it was too much and not enough at the same time. He couldn't remember the last time he was so hard, so enflamed, and damn/bless Tony for bringing that out in him.

Palmer opened his bleary eyes, attempting to focus on his surroundings. He caught a glimpse of a blonde wig and dark, knowing eyes before he turned his head away. Everything registered in an instant, he pushed Tony away and tried to fix his shirt.

"Come on, baby, _please_" Tony murmured, and the husk in his voice was enough to will his thighs apart. But he couldn't give into those urges, he slipped away from Tony's greedy hands and cleared his throat pointedly.

Tony turned, catching the sight that Palmer had seen. Abby was standing there, head cocked to the side and hands on her hips. Her over-sized, plastic boobs heaved as she sighed, pouting almost.

Tony gaped dumbly, "Abs, I can explain."

Abby raised a brow at this, daring him.

The Italian dropped his gaze, "So maybe I can't."

Abby just re-cocked her hips, "I can't believe you didn't tell me..._me_ of all people! I would've understood! I can be accepting! I'm a damn nice person, I can't believe either of you!"

With that, she stomped off.

Jimmy clicked his tongue, "That...went better than expected. She won't tell anyone, will she?"

Tony turned back to him, brow drawn, "Would you care?"

The dark haired man looked between them, "I thought _you_ would."

"Oh!" Tony held his chest, sucking in air like he had been sucker punched "That's a low blow, Jimmy...almost cruel."

The assistant coroner gave him a firm look, "If you consider you're track record, it's deserved."

"Like I told you earlier this year, babe" Tony wrapped his arms around the slighter man's waist, bringing him in again and brushing their cheeks "It's all up to you. I can go as fast or as slow as you want...however you want. I'm not going to push you into anything you're not ready for."

Dark eyes glassed over, "Why? Why are you being so nice?"

"Couple reasons. I'm a good guy, for one. Plus..." Tony nibbled his ear lightly "I know for a fact you've never been with a man before me, James."

His given name sent a shiver down his spine, causing his cock to twitch with interest.

//Down boy.//

"Is that..." Palmer tried to keep the husk from his voice "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Just the opposite" Tony pulled away enough so their eyes met, and he would have looked completely serious except for the vampire fangs in his mouth "And I really like you, Jimmy...I don't wanna fuck this up like I do everything else. You with me?"

"Yeah" Palmer couldn't keep the warm smile from his face.

Tony placed one last kiss on his lips, then traced his fingers over the faux-pirate's shirt, "Fix your shirt, babe, we've got a celebration to go to."

Jimmy hurriedly tucked back in his shirt, then fumbled with the laces.

"Wait" Tony seized the man's wrist, eyes locked on the pale skin peeking out from the pale folds. He could just see the hickey on Palmer's collarbone, a soft bruise against his alabaster skin "Leave the laces undone?"

Jimmy spotted the lusty look easily, "Sure. Ready?"

Tony nodded, swallowing thickly.

He didn't know how the hell he was supposed to keep his hands to himself during work.

**TBC**

_Love it or Leave It?_

**-**Emono


	8. Live And Let Love

**Title**: Live and Let Love (Formerly: 'Wake the Sleeping Dog')  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Series**: Assistant Coroner Holiday Series  
**Part**: Eight  
**Rating**: NWS (not "work safe")  
**Disclaimer**: NCIS is heavily guarded by a Great Wall with armed sentry-lawyers posted every fifty feet...and I'm stuck without a key, loophole in the contract, or a border-jumper. Until I require one of the three, it is not mine.  
**Summary**: Abby and Gibbs have to talk to the couple.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Fluff, acceptance, realization

_"Well he was just hanging around,  
__Then he fell in love.  
__And he didn't know how"_

**Part VIII:**

_Week of the Dead_

Palmer stepped into the Trace Lab, glancing around and noting the absence of Abby. Tip-toeing to the desk, he carefully sat Ducky's trace evidence onto the surface. He was absolutely terrified to face the Goth girl, let alone be cornered in _her_ lab. Ever since she had caught Tony and him making out in her lab, the tension had been stretched thin over them. Even _Tony_ was feeling it. Thankfully, he had been able to avoid any alone time with her.

But it was only a matter of time.

Palmer let out a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing as he turned to leave.

"Jimmy."

The assistant corner let out a very unmanly scream, jumping back and bumping his lower back into the edge of the desk. Letting out a hiss a pain, he rubbed the abused skin to try and ease the ache.

Abby watched the scene calmly, arms folded over her chest and hips cocked in a menacing pose. Her hair was braided and put up in pigtails, kohl rimmed eyes shined with determination. She looked like a Goth archangel, filled up with righteous fury and fishnet.

"Abby" Palmer attempted to smile "So..._good_ to see, as always. I'll be leaving now!"

He tried to rush past her, but a lacquer-nailed hand seized a fistful of his green scrubs and yanked him back into place.

"Where ya goin', _Jimmy_?" Abby glared heatedly, freezing him with a stare alone "We have things to talk about, little you and I."

"Things?" Palmer tried to fain ignorance "There's no _things_."

"Tony" she stated firmly.

He dropped his eyes, "Oh..."

"Let me re-cap" Abby began to pace in front of him, gesturing "I come into _my_ lab, my space. And I find _you_, of all people. But not just you, but Tony all _over_ you. And nothing that can be mistaken for innocent...you guys were like a porn movie!"

Her voice rose, his face flushed scarlet.

"I'm talkin': His hands up your shirt and mouth all over you! It was..." Abby's voice dropped, she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully "Well, it was pretty hot. I didn't know you could make noises like that, Jimmy."

Palmer made a pathetic sound, squirming a little at the memory.

"So..." Abby turned to him, eyes warm now "Do you have something to tell me about you and Tony?"

"We've been...dating for the past year" Jimmy stated "We've been trying to keep it a secret, take it slow..."

Abby grinned, "You mean you haven't fucked yet?"

"Abby!" Jimmy snapped, beet red now "That's...that's completely _besides_ the point!"

"Everyone knows you've never been with a guy before, Jimmy, it's ok to be cautious" Abby stepped closer, her face twisted in concern "You're scared, aren't you?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but could only snap it shut again.

Jimmy _was_ scared. He didn't want to admit it to himself, let alone Abby or Tony. The thought of giving himself to Tony _petrified_ him out of his mind. Not the actual act, he was sure Tony would make it good for both of them. It was the _after_ that frightened him, made him shy away from the idea.

Would Tony still respect him? Would he say something like, "Well that was fun. Lock the door on your way out, won't you?" Would Tony kick him out of his bed, leave him cold and alone again? Worse...would he be treated like all of his ex-girlfriends? Ignored, turned spiteful, dismissed with a flippant air...

Palmer clenched his eyes shut briefly, //I can't go back to being invisible to him! I won't!//

"Jimmy..." Abby cooed, reaching out and touching his arm "Tony won't hurt you. I can tell by the look in his eyes when he sees you...he cares about you a lot."

"I..." Palmer choked on his words "I care about him, Abs...I just don't want to get hurt."

Abby spotted the look in his eyes, "Oh my God, Jimmy...you _love_ him!"

Palmer's eyes went wide behind his glasses. Love?! Did he...did he _love_ Tony? He swallowed thickly, swiping his moist palms against his scrub pants. For the past year, Tony had been the only one on his mind...man _or_ woman. His dreams were filled with tan skin and brilliant green eyes, as were his idle thoughts during the day.

Each date they had led to more, and it was all Jimmy could do not to give himself over with each warm smile in his direction. It all led to a mass of confusion and contradiction, which usually gave him the strength to hold out.

"He's being really sweet about it" Jimmy admitted quietly "He's not rushing anything...if I want to quit, he backs off. I don't know if I love him, but..."

"Sounds like he loves you too" Abby cupped his face in her hands, smiling brightly "Take it at your own pace. And if you feel like you really want to try something, go for it. Tony won't say no, he can't deny you anything."

Palmer nodded, "I hope you're right."

~*~

Tony leant back in his chair, arm crooked and ready to shoot. He kept his eyes locked on the target, a deep green trashcan right beside McGee's desk. He curled his fingers around the paper ball, crunching it beneath his grip. Pulling back, poised for release...

"DiNozzo!"

Tony yelped, the paper ball flying from his hand and ending up over the wall of his desk onto the floor. Wide green eyes fell on his Boss, who was standing there with two cups of coffee. They were alone in the bullpen, out of the corner of his eye he could see other agents swarming back and forth. No McGee, no Ziva...oh hell.

Tony put on his sweetest smile, "Good afternoon to you, Boss."

"DiNozzo, we need to talk" by the look of Gibbs face, he wasn't too pleased about it. Tony swallowed thickly, he knew what that meant. With lead in his shoes, Tony dragged himself out of his chair and past his desk. Gibbs led him to the elevator, and it was a macabre parody of a reluctant sheppard leading a nervous sheep to the slaughter.

Tony stepped into the elevator after his Boss, taking the right side to allow the Boss the controls to the machine. The doors closed with a low thud, the bell dinging as Gibbs pushed the button to the garage floor. The elevator gave a soft jerk, then began to descend. Mid-ride, Gibbs flipped the emergency stop switch.

The jerk was rougher this time, sending a jolt through his gut.

"Coffee, Tony?"

Tony took the cup hesitantly, a little more than frightened.

"Boss, what-"

"James Palmer."

Tony snapped his mouth shut, eyes filling with recognition, "What about him?"

"Don't _play_ stupid, Tony, you're not that good" Gibbs turned to face him "Tell me."

The Italian paled, "Tell you...what?"

"Ducky caught you two, so did Abby. The jig's up...though, I am surprised you kept it a secret as long as you did" Gibbs paused to take a thoughtful drink of coffee "So, Tony, tell me...what is it about Palmer that makes you want to break Rule Twelve?"

"I dunno, Boss" Tony fingered the cup, letting its warmth seep into the lives of his palm "He's so innocent...it makes me feel almost dirty sometimes. But I like him a lot, Boss. It's been a long time since I've liked someone so much I'd hold off on sex for them-"

Tony bit his tongue, looking over at his Boss's scrunched face, "Sorry! I didn't meant it like-"

"I know what you meant, DiNozzo" Gibbs stated, slowly processing what he just heard "I get it...you care about him. But think about what you're doing, if this goes wrong it could be sour for everyone."

"If it ends badly..." Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, heart aching at the thought "We'll keep it professional, I swear Boss. But, come on, at least give it a chance!"

"Once chance" Gibbs growled, clearly annoyed "One bend on Rule Twelve. But that's _it_, Tony. If it ends up wrong, I won't help you cover it up. If he gets heartbroken enough to dump a vat of _human_ blood on you or post your name on the Aids-Watch list, then I'll just have to stand by and let you go down publicly and in flames."

Despite the threat, Tony smiled brighter than ever. He knew what kind of chance Gibbs was taking, letting an office romance take place on his watch. Especially at NCIS, where they were trained to shoot to kill. He had such an awesome Boss...

"And _stop_ making out in front of Ducky" Gibbs commanded, sounding exasperated "I thought he was going to burst a blood vessel when he told me. _He_ doesn't need that, the _dead_ down in autopsy don't need that, and _I_ certainly don't need it. Ok?"

Tony blushed a little, nodding eagerly.

"So tell me this..." Gibbs voice was a note of playful as he re-flipped the emergency switch "What's Palmer do to keep you on a short, sex-free leash?"

Tony's smile morphed into a perverted smirk, "He tastes sweeter than any woman and his body was _made_ for me."

The doors to the elevator opened, revealing that Gibbs wasn't the least bit surprised by the answer he got. Tony was about to step out when his Boss spoke.

"You must really love the kid a lot, Tony."

Gibbs stepped out with a satisfied look, the talk had gone much better than he had expected. A 'thunk' sounded behind him, piquing his curiosity enough to turn around. Tony's coffee had dropped to the ground, spilling upon the cement of the ground floor garage. The Italian's eyes were as wide as saucers, mouth dropped open.

"Tony?" Gibbs brow drew in confusion, the other nearly collapsing against he elevator wall.

The doors closed, separating them.

"Love him?" Tony breathed leaning heavily on the railing of the elevator. He quickly punched in the number for the bullpen, he had to get back. As the machine began to move, his thoughts began to race.

Love? Did he love Jimmy? Sure, he cared about him, he had gone slower with him than in any previous relationship? But...that was just because he hadn't wanted to hurt Jimmy, he hadn't wanted to destroy or bruise the delicate thing blooming between them.

Tony thought back hard, he had ever done that for a woman before...?

No. With them it was always 'take what's offered and leave', he never stayed long enough to wait on them. They hadn't been worth it, they hadn't been Jimmy...his Jimmy...

Tony smiled at the thought. Jimmy, with his dark eyes and quiet laugh, his two sets of smiles. That subdued smile when he was self-consciousness, when he knew others were staring. But when they were alone, or Jimmy got caught up in something fun, he would let loose and flash all his teeth. It was a dork smile, but Tony loved it.

No! Tony nearly smacked himself upside the head Gibbs-style for the thoughts. Not love! He wasn't in _love_!

The doors to the elevator opened prematurely at Autopsy, and they reveled a thoughtful Palmer chewing as his pen and staring at his notes. He stepped in, then spotted Tony and smiled. Tony's heart fluttered in his chest, a smile curling his lips without his consent.

Oh fuck, he was _so_ in love.

**TBC**

_Love it or Leave It?_

**-**Emono


	9. No More Butterflies

**Title**: No More Butterflies  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Series**: Assistant Coroner Holiday Series  
**Part**: Nine  
**Rating**: DNWS (definitely not "work safe")  
**Disclaimer**: NCIS is heavily guarded by a Great Wall with armed sentry-lawyers posted every fifty feet...and I'm stuck without a key, loophole in the contract, or a border-jumper. Until I require one of the three, it is not mine.  
**Summary**: Jimmy finally gets brave, and he wants something from Tony.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Hints at abuse, family-angst, BJ, don't like don't read!

"_But he couldn't get out  
__Just hanging around,  
__And he fell in love!"_

**Part IX:**

_Thanksgiving Day_

It was a family holiday, but who would they rather spend it with than each other?

It was late into the evening, the curtains drawn over the windows and the door locked. Two figures sat on the couch together, cross-legged in jeans and worn t-shirts. A dozen containers of Chinese food littered the polished oak coffee table before them, only one or two untouched. The TV flickered with a show the figures had agreed upon earlier, but it was all if not forgotten. It was just some show about Navy cops, and Tony had commented about how one of them had stupid hair.

"-and then the dead body sits up, scares the hell out of the CSI, and he runs like a little girl!" Palmer finished his story, both of them trying to eat and laugh at the same time.

Tony crammed his chopsticks into his spicy pork-noodles, "So, how was it done?"

Jimmy gave a snort, snatching up his can of Dr. Pepper and taking a sip, "Octopus powder. The perfect faux-death, with the right dose."

"Ah, sneaky rats" Tony licked a drop of hot sauce from his hand "I can't believe we got Thanksgiving off."

"Me either" Palmer shifted against he arm of the couch "My aunt called, wanted me to come up for the holiday. But then I started thinking about my parents...told her no."

Tony brushed their calves to try an comfort the other, "You're lucky, my family's mostly in Italy."

"Distance isn't the only thing separating my family and I" Jimmy took a small bite of sweet and sour shrimp "My parents and I have been 10,000 miles away from each other in the same room."

An uncomfortable pause caught them, the room filled with the sound of the coroner on TV explaining the death of a Petty Officer.

"I don't miss them" Palmer assured the other, offering him a smile "I'd rather be here."

"Me too" Tony eyed the other carefully "How do you do that?"

The slighter man blinked dully, "Do...what?"

"Keep up that face?" the Italian seemed to sink a little into the couch, leaning back and taking a mouthful of noodles "I mean, I can be happy all day long. But you...I've never seen you down for more than a minute."

"I get depressed, I can be unhappy" Jimmy hated that he sounded so unconvincing "I dunno...I just don't take things to heart anymore. If I did, I'd be a little emo kid by now and would've hung myself years ago."

Tony swallowed and sat down his food, "I've seen how you get hazed at work sometimes, even Gibbs picks on you a little."

"Teasing...just doesn't bother me anymore. I guess I've been teased so much, I developed an immunity to it" the dark haired man shrugged, taking a more hearty bite of shrimp bathed in sweet and sour sauce "Besides, you can't comment on Gibbs hazing me. Don't forget, you used to do it too."

Tony sputtered to come up with an excuse, causing his boyfriend to grin.

"That's different, Jimmy" Tony reached over the couch, threading his fingers in the dark tresses of the other "I did that out of love."

Jimmy was about to shoot back an off-hand comment, but a warmth flooded through him when the Italian shifted closer on the couch to press their thighs and sides. Tony leant in, nuzzling the warm skin of his neck, dropping light kisses. Palmer arched his neck, allowing the other access, setting down his food. The kisses got firmer, his tongue and teeth coming into play.

"Tony..." Jimmy sighed pleasantly, sure fingers skimming up his thigh and curling around the muscle to trace the inner seam of his jeans. A need bloomed in him, though not as strong as one would hope. He turned in the embrace, shoving Tony back by his shoulders and pinning him to the couch. The Italian looked surprised, but didn't seem to mind it as he was straddled. Palmer removed his glasses, tossing them onto the table.

This was what he meant! Tony trailed his hands up his boyfriend's thighs, letting them curl over the swell of his ass. Jimmy's body was just made for him, they fit together perfectly. Their hips melded together, and when Jimmy leant down and kissed him...everything clicked. He couldn't wait to make love to this man, to see how well they really did fit together.

Palmer couldn't stop himself. No matter how hard he kissed Tony, how far his hands roamed over his chest, he had a need to do something more. Something daring, something new...Abby's words came back to him in a flash. '_Take it at your own pace. And if you feel like you really want to try something, go for it. Tony won't say no, he can't deny you anything_'

Jimmy's mouth watered, he knew what he wanted.

"Tony..." Jimmy murmured against the man's lips, looking down into glazed emerald eyes "If I want to try something, are you all for it?"

"Yeah, baby, of course" Tony squeezed the man's ass "I'm not gonna push you...whatever you want...it's all yours."

Jimmy placed a last searing kiss on his lips, "Let me taste you?"

Tony's breath hitches dangerously, surely he didn't mean...?

Palmer didn't give the man a chance to protest or speak, he began his dance down Tony's body. He nipped down the Italian's jaw, over the strong tendons of his neck, a thick musk filling his head. For some reason, he had never gained that man-musk that came with masculinity...but Tony had it all over. He found this out when he jumped down the man's abdomen, rucking up his shirt with greedy fingers and exposing his taunt stomach. Dark hair spread out the skin, seeming so right there. The assistant coroner couldn't help but run his fingers through it, disturbing the hairs, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Ziva said you were covered in hair" Palmer got a soft slap to his head, though it was much more a caress "Knew she wasn't lying."

Jimmy sought a nipple, trying to recall what women had done to him and what he had done to them. Then he had to run it through a man-filter, but by the time he was questioning himself Tony was already making a soft cooing noise as his lips and tongue suckled the right nipple. His lips left the stiffened peak, trailing down to place a soft kiss just below his navel.

The jeans...Jimmy took a deep breath, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper hesitantly. Soft words were spoken to him, but he brushed them off...he wasn't quitting _now_. He tugged down the denim mid-thigh, exposing the prominent bulge and plain red boxers. Seeing this up close for the first time, Palmer had to take a second and take it all in.

"Jimmy, don't push yourself" Tony murmured, carding his hand through dark hair.

"No...I want to" Palmer removed the man's jeans completely, smiling a bit "I'm not nearly as nervous as I thought I'd be. But if I do something wrong...stop me, ok?"

Tony's cock jumped when those hands he had been dreaming of slipped his boxers all the way down his legs to join his jeans on the ground, //I wouldn't count on it anytime soon, babe.//

Jimmy stared at the cock curiously, he hadn't been up-close and personal to another man's cock before (unless dead men counted, and wouldn't that just be sick?) He moved himself between the Italian's legs, trailing his fingers up the inside of his thighs and leaning in. He circled the length with his hand, still experimenting, gaining a gasp when he tightened his grip. A few soft strokes had Tony squirming, so he stopped, but his courage was back.

Jimmy smirked when he finally leant down and swiped his tongue across the shaft, taking in his first taste of Tony. It was bitter, starchy, but had a sweet underlying taste. It was completely unpleasant, and the moan he got from his lover only encouraged him further.

It was all Tony could do not to thrust into the warm mouth teasing the head of his cock, he had to let this beautiful man find his own way around his cock. But fuck, Jimmy had a raw talent for male-sex. He warmed to the task quickly, slipping his lips around the head before and lick at every inch of skin he could get to.

"Doing perfect, Jimmy..." Tony squirmed, breath catching in a rhythm now "So good."

Surprising himself, Jimmy took him down to the root. No gag reflex, he knew that would come in handy. For being a coroner or giving head, a useful skill to have. Tony nearly howled, then bit down on the joint of his thumb to stifle his sounds and desperately trying not to move his hips.

Bobbing his head, Jimmy realized he liked it. He wanted to take Tony everywhere, and he had to show him he was ready. One plus to being a doctor is you know a lot about anatomy...like what happens to an erection when you apply pressure to a certain area on a man. The perineum is located between the anus and the scrotum, he mentally recited to himself when he took the man down to the root again, when pressure is applied it forces more blood into the head of the erection allowing more nerves to feel sensation.

Jimmy's fingers trailed down further, pressing the sensitive spot and causing the older man to arch and growl.

"Baby, please..." Tony bit his lip so hard he was afraid he'd taste blood "I can't last long like this...fuck!"

Jimmy kept his mouth on the man's cock, bracing himself. The length pulsed against his lips, causing his own jeans to tighten painfully. He never thought he would enjoy something like this, but it was something about having Tony completely at his mercy and writhing beneath him. He took him all the way down, suckling hard.

Tony gave a low groan that traveled straight through the man between his legs, arching his back. Every muscle in his body tensed, pulling him tight like a bowstring as his seed pumped down the other's eager throat. His eyes rolled heavenward, the skilled mouth taking every drop he gave without missing any.

It took a full minute before the world came back, but when it did he focused solely on his lover. Palmer sat up on his heels, licking the last remnants from his lips. Tony hissed in pleasure, riding the last waves of his post-orgasm, and knew he would never see a sexier sight than his cum glistening on Jimmy's lips.

"Was it good, Tony?" Palmer cocked his head, a smile curling his lips.

"Damn" Tony sat up, grabbing his lover by the back of the neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. Jimmy moaned in surprise a slick tongue invaded his mouth, mapping ever crevice, tasting his own essence on his tongue. They pulled away, foreheads pressed and breathing labored. "Jimmy...you are amazing."

The slighter man blushed, "You're only saying that because I just went down on you."

Tony grinned, "Maybe."

The Italian pinned the other down onto the couch, cupping his aching erection through his jeans. Jimmy moaned, rolling his hips into the warm palm as insistent fingers pressed into the denim.

"So hard already, Jimmy" Tony murmured hotly, letting the other go long enough to unbutton his jeans and slide them down mid-thigh along with his gray boxers. Tony bit his lip as the man's cock sprang free, already glistening with pre-cum and begging for his touch. He curled his fingers around the length, giving it a sure stroke.

"_Please_, Tony" Jimmy moaned sweetly, eyes fluttering shut as the man's hand moved on him, drawing a hiss from his lips "_Yes_."

Palmer's hands came up, gripping the agent's shoulders. His nails dug into the tan skin, hips rocking into the other's grasp. He didn't last long, how _could_ he? It was all too much, the newness of male sex, of having Tony so close to him...

Jimmy's orgasm hit him hard, muscles tightening almost painfully before the trembling set in. Tony's fingers milked him for all he was worth, emerald eyes locked on his face the entire time. He bit his lip so hard he was sure there would be blood, but all he tasted was the sweet afterglow.

After a moment, making sure the other was catching his breath, Tony leant over and grabbed the napkins from the Chinese place. The evidence was quickly wiped away and shoved in an empty chow mien container. Their pants were fixed quickly, tucked away and a little more than flushed.

"Well" Tony kissed him briefly "That was interesting. What got into you?"

Jimmy's shyness set in again, he swallowed thickly and averted his eyes. He didn't know what had overtaken him, where that strange bout of courage had come from. There was no way he could do something with the butterflies now in his stomach, mixing with the Chinese food and his lover's essence. He just blew Tony on the couch in his living room! And then Tony had...

"I have no idea" Jimmy replied truthfully "I just...wanted to."

The Italian nuzzled his cheek, "I'm glad...I like that aggressive side of yours."

Jimmy wiggled out from under his lover, earning a playful growl as he snatched up some fried mushrooms and popped one nervously into his mouth.

"It's awesome" Tony pointed out, shifting so he could snatch up some white rice to mix with his sweet and sour sauce "It's like I'm dating the Joker. But instead of your two sides being a raging lunatic clown and a cold blooded murder, you're sides consist of a shy bunny and sex kitten."

"Sex kitten" Jimmy chuckled, a blush staining his cheeks as he slipped back on his glasses "That's me, alright."

**TBC**

_Love it or Leave It?_

**-**Emono


	10. All Was Golden When The Day Met The Nigh

**Title**: All Was Golden When the Day Met the Night  
**Author**: Emono  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Series**: Assistant Coroner Holiday Series  
**Part**: Ten  
**Rating**: RNWS (really not "work safe", like R territory)  
**Disclaimer**: NCIS is heavily guarded by a Great Wall with armed sentry-lawyers posted every fifty feet...and I'm stuck without a key, loophole in the contract, or a border-jumper. Until I require one of the three, it is not mine.  
**Summary**: Tony and Jimmy exchange gifts, in more than one way.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Full-on lemon, just some good ol' hearty slash. PS: Can't speak Italian

_"In the middle of summer.  
__All was golden in the sky  
__All was golden when the day met the night  
__Summer...all was golden in the sky  
__All was golden when the day met the night."  
__---"When the Day Met the Night" __by Panic at the Disco_

**Part X:**

_Christmas_

"_Christmas Eve_, you guys" Abby sighed wistfully, spinning in her exotic Goth-Mrs. Clause outfit (including a spider web skirt with black fur trim and a cute hat to release her pigtails) "An excuse for Gibbs not to be grumpy and give pennies to homeless men."

McGee smiled at her, "I thought it was all about good will and peace on earth?"

"Being nice to your neighbor" Ducky added cheerfully "Exchanging gifts with friends."

Abby gave them a firm look, but it quickly melted into something warm.

"Such a strange holiday" Ziva mused, fiddling with her knife absently "An imaginary obese man travels all over the world, breaking into houses and leaving boxes. I think Americans get off on being violated."

"Maybe we do" Gibbs shrugged "Abby, why'd you call us down here?"

Abby glanced at the man going through a box in the corner, "You'll see."

"Are you _sure_ it's here, Abs?" Palmer questioned, carefully sifting through the contents of the box before him "I don't see the file..."

"It's in there Jimmy, beneath all the trace" the woman assured him "Take your time."

Abby spotted Tony entering the lab, grinning to herself. She walked over, seizing the assistant coroner by the shoulders and tugging him to the doorway.

"Abs-" Tony began, but found himself with an armful of warm, pliant lover "...hey."

"Tony" Jimmy greeted, gaining back his footing after being unceremoniously shoved into the others arms.

"Mistletoe!" Abby pointed and squealed. The lovers looked up at the same time, eyes falling on the sprig of leaves and berries duct taped to the top of the doorway. Palmer flushed, but the Italian grinned "Come on! You _have_ to!"

Jimmy opened his mouth to protest, but Tony cut him off, "Well, it _is_ the holidays."

Palmer shook his head, "Tony, wait-?"

Tony leant in, capturing his lover's lips. Jimmy tried to break away, knowing the entire team was watching. Gibbs _and_ Dr. Mallard! But his lover was much too insistent, hands firmly holding his hips in place. And when that coffee-flavored tongue mingled with his...everything melted away.

Palmer ran his hands up the Italian's arms, curling around his neck and deepening the kiss. They vaguely heard Abby giggling in delight, looking on like a voyeur and loving every moment of it. Their lungs burned, their fingers tingled, but they didn't pull away until they knew they would collapse from lack of oxygen. Tony kept their foreheads pressed, grinning like a loon and greedily sucking in the breath of his lover.

"Here of all places? _Really_, boys?"

They both jumped at Dr. Mallard's voice, Jimmy realizing who was looking on and Tony realizing there were people in the room. The slighter man quickly stepped away, head ducked. Tony looked over, finding his team and Ducky all staring at him. Ducky looked annoyed, arms crossed over his chest and glaring half-heartedly from the behind his glasses. Gibbs was scowling, rubbing a hand over his eyes exasperatedly. Ziva was smirking knowingly, her eyes sparkling with mirth. McGee looked appalled and pale, but he couldn't stop staring.

"Oh" Tony shook it off "Hey guys!"

"Is that the only reason you brought us down here, Abby?" Gibbs snapped.

"Yep" Abby clapped, then gestured to the men "_Surprise! _Tony and Jimmy are together!"

"We know" came the collective consensus, all exchanging looks and a few chimes of "You knew?", "How'd you know?"

"We're out" Tony spoke quietly, gauging the man's reaction "So...everyone knows now."

Jimmy smiled secretly, "Good."

~*~

Alone, just the two of them together on a family holiday. Well, not completely alone. Earlier in the day, Tony's aunt and cousins had surprised him with a visit. They had been on their way to see Tony's parents, and had made a pit stop. Tony had thought fast and called his lover, inviting him over to share the holiday.

Palmer had arrived soon, and had immediately been embraced by Tony's Aunt Marae. She had whispered quietly in his ear about how she knew about them, how happy she was for them, and she wished them nothing but love. Pulling away, Aunt Marae had left him too shunned to protect when she demanded all the cousins treat him like family. Three handshakes and four hugs later, Jimmy quickly got to know them all and loved them like his own instantly. They were all a bit like Tony, fair humored and olive skinned. The girls made innuendos behind their hands, and the man had fascinating stories involving ruby-naveled, silk-scarved women and trivia that could have only come from TV.

Jimmy had felt instantly welcomed, but he got the feeling that they all knew about Tony and himself. The girls' smiles were sweeter than honey, the males backslaps and shoulder punches were friendly, but all their eyes held knowing. They were gone two hours after arriving, leaving behind new contact numbers and half a double-chocolate cake.

Now the lovers were alone in Tony's home, content in the semi-darkness. The only light came from the Christmas tree Tony splurged on and Palmer had helped decorate. The room was awash in soft amber, crimson, and jade hues...plus, the aroma of pine needles clung to everything.

Tony sat against the wall, lazily admiring what their work had brought. Jimmy's had was nestled in his lap, glasses perched on the angel at the top of the tree. The night was still, suspended in these few moments, consuming them. It felt as if there was no one else in the world besides them...no shrill cell phones or grumpy Boss, no violent crimes or filthy criminals to commit it.

"My Aunt Marae..." Tony's voice was low, unrushed "She really seems to like you, Jimmy. She thinks you're too thin, though...told me I should feed you more or she'd come after me personally."

Palmer smiled to himself, flushing a bit.

"I'll work on that" the Italian's fingers swirled around a particularly unruly look on his lover's head "You don't mind being outed at NCIS?"

"I think it should bug me, but it doesn't" Jimmy replied truthfully "I really thought it would bother _you_ more, though."

"Nah" Tony couldn't get enough of the man's soft hair, letting the curls cling to his digits "Gibbs got me in the elevator at the beginning of last month, told me that he would bend Rule Twelve for us. He made me promise we would keep things professional, and no more making out in front of Ducky."

The slighter man gave a snort of laughter, "I know for a _fact_ Abby loves to watch us."

"Why shouldn't they want to watch us?" Tony maneuvered the assistant coroner until he was straddling his lap, his own hands resting in the taper of his hip and the swell of his thigh "We're a hot couple. I'd watch us, wouldn't you?"

//No// Jimmy was truthful with himself as he drowned in those intense emerald eyes, melting into the touch //Because I don't want to see how vulnerable I am when you touch me. I know I love you, and I know I'd see that love in my eyes. What would I see in your eyes, Anthony?//

But before Palmer could search for the emotion, their lips were sealed and they had picked up their natural rhythm with one another. The way their bodies fit, chests touching and hands molding over muscle...it seemed so right. Hands roamed freely, blunt nails barley scratching the surface...leaving red lines across shoulders and necks...

Then the lips of Tony's fingers skidded up the back of his shirt, and he _knew_. That same bold urge from before filled him, a palpable buzz just beneath his tongue and along his fingers, making them light and warm.

And the butterflies just weren't there...

Jimmy pinned Tony back against the wall, noting the hungry look in his lover's eyes. He reached up, undoing the buttons of his shirt slow enough to have strong fingertips digging into his thigh. The rough white material fell open, revealing pale skin.

Tony looked on, mouth watering, "Am I aloud to touch?"

Jimmy bit the side of his lip, "Of course, Tony."

The slighter man's eyes fluttered shut, a moan escaping his lips as warm hands ran up his hips and over his abdomen. Sure fingers traced the line of his pec, pinching his nipples, following the curve of his bare abdomen. He rolled his hips experimentally, forcing a moan out from the Italian's lips. The shirt fell from his shoulders with little coaxing, getting pulled from his body to puddle at the floor.

Tony kept his eyes locked with his lover's as he leant in, target in mind. Then he let them slip shut, lips brushing the bulge of his collarbone. He slicked a path with his tongue further down, suckling a nipple briefly to draw a whine from the other. The Italian sealed his lips over the middle of the man's chest, kissing and nibbling until he left a hickey.

//Mine// Tony didn't care how possessive he sounded in his head, hands roaming over the man's back as he trailed over to Palmer's other nipple //My mark, my boy. So help me, if anyone touches him...they'll _never_ find the body.//

Jimmy ran a hand through brunette tresses, "Wanna take this into the bedroom, love? I don't favor the floor, it'll leave nasty rug burns..."

Tony gripped the younger man by the back of the neck, connecting their mouths. He dragged them both to their feet, tongues dueling furiously. They stumbled towards the bedroom, Tony lost his shirt along the way and Palmer's belt was discarded. The older man kicked the door shut firmly behind them, backing the other up until his knees hit the bed. They were lucky the bed lamp was on, otherwise it would be groping in the dark. Palmer shed his pants and boxers, his lover's hands helping him before he could lose his nerve and get insecure about being naked.

Tony easily spread the man out beneath him, taking in his lean figure and the way the way he seemed to melt into the dahlia silk sheets. The Italian had bought them not two weeks ago, anticipating the moment when he could see them against Jimmy's lovely skin. Tony hovered over his lover, taking in the sight beneath him. He had this lean symmetry to him, smooth planes stretched over flexible muscles and rounded points. And those hip bones...he was a man who appreciated things, and those were kissable and perfect. His cock, hard and leaking, rested perfectly in the nestle of dark curls. Lightly furred thighs, but not much hair on his abdomen...it almost made him feel dirty, like he was cradle-robbing.

Tony ran his fingertips down the side of his lover's arm, comparing the silk to his pale skin.

"So pretty, Jimmy..." Tony let his lips descend on the man's jugular, kneading it with his lips "Won't push you, you know that. Tell me now, Jimmy..."

"Don't" Jimmy tilted his head to the side "I want it, Tony, and I want it _now_."

Tony couldn't argue with that. He dove in, claiming those sweet lips briefly before peppering kisses down his jaw and neck. He kissed over the hickey he had left, nibbling on a stiffened nipple, then paused at his belly button. He kissed the warm skin around it, a hand lacing in his brunette hair to hold him in place. Tony dipped in his tongue into the warm well, mimicking what was yet to come and drawing a pleased sound from the man.

After a minute of lavishing attention on his lover's bellybutton, Tony trailed down and ran his tongue along the tip of the hard cock there, Jimmy's taste exploded across his tongue. He took in the muffled moan from above him, dropping butterfly kisses along the trembling inner thighs that spread so eagerly for him.

"Now, baby, I can't wait any longer" Tony dove up, claiming those lips yet again before breaking off and reaching into the nightstand for a condom and a bottle of lube. Tony popped open the cap, the click sending a strange thrill through Jimmy's spine. Grinning like the Cheshire cat he was, Tony spread a heavy dollop of lube just above his lover's bellybutton. The slighter man shivered violently, stomach muscles visibly jumping beneath his skin. Tony set the lube aside, dipping his fingers in the slick and letting his hand slip between his lover's thighs.

"Ok now, baby, just relax" Tony whispered, finding the entrance of the man's body and tracing the tight ring of muscle "It might hurt a little-"

"It'll get better" Jimmy breathed, nodding and spreading his legs farther, //No turning back.//

Tony eased his fingers inside the man, leaning down and taking the hard cock into his mouth as a way to distract him from the pain. Jimmy keened, tilting his hips up and immediately losing himself in the sensations. The hot mouth on his cock was skilled, using heavy tongue to get him to relax. Jimmy took each finger with a hitch and a moan, he could feel the digits moving with purpose inside him. It was a strange sensation, but from what he had read online (blushing and freakishly paranoid) he had expected the pain to be a lot worse...so he wasn't complaining.

Tony's sure fingers finally brushed something inside of him that sent liquid fire through his veins. His scientific mind said 'prostate', his body screamed 'Ecstacy! I want more!', and his heart said 'I fuckin' _love_ Tony.' And his amazing hands, he mentally added.

"Ready, baby?" Tony reached up, curling his fingers around the condom. Jimmy's hand laced with his, cradling the package between their palms. Jade eyes sought doe, confusion swimming in their depths.

Jimmy could barely squeeze out the words, "I'm clean, you?"

Tony's eyes widened at what his lover was hinting at, "Jimmy-?"

"If you want" the slighter man swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath "Only if you want to Tony."

The Italian flashed him a brilliant smile, "I'm clean too..."

The condom fell forgotten to the floor, mouths sealing and tongues dueling furiously. The Italian scooped up the remaining lube on his lover's stomach, slicking his own length with purpose. Tony hooked his hands behind the other's knees, drawing them far up the length of his body and spreading him out. Jimmy moaned as he felt his lover's length brush against his entrance, head falling back on the pillows.

"Breathe for me, love" Tony cooed, slipping inside the other man inch by inch so as not to hurt him "Open up for me...so hot..."

Jimmy fisted his hand in the other's hair, taking him inside his body completely as he dipped his head and bit at his exposed neck. The Italian hissed, but started a slow, easy rhythm as his lover left a hickey on the line of his neck. Jimmy's prostate was nudged as soon as he was balls deep, causing him to arch and cry out. Tony hissed at the sight of his lover's face contorted in the sweetest agony, and it was enough to speed up his rhythm.

Tony wasn't sure if it was who he was doing or how long it had been, but he wasn't going to last nearly as long. Maybe it was the stark contrast of blonde bimbos and this dark haired beauty beneath him that had his cock so aching with interest.

The minutes when by in a blissful haze, filled with low moans and growls for 'more' and 'harder'. It rocked the Italian's world that Jimmy wasn't some timid little mouse in bed, and as he thought before...he had a raw talent for male-sex. For a first-timer, he knew exactly how he wanted it and when he wanted it.

Before either knew it, the maddening pressure of orgasm started to build in low thrums in the base of their backs and deep in their stomach. The edges of Jimmy's vision darkened, pleasure overwhelming him so that he had to pant hard just to get the air past his thudding heart. Tony grasped his lover's length, pumping it skillfully and pressing his lips to his ear.

"That's it, love...cum for me. _Vuole vederli subito_!"

Jimmy succumbed to it first, mouth open in a silent scream and back arched. It was his lover's voice, a husky timbre threading through his ears, that finally set him off. The tremors that wracked him set his lover off, Tony thrusted as deeply as he could and coated the assistant coroner with his essence. A deep sated groan escaped them both, lying there on the bed for just a few moments longer than necessary.

Grins broke their faces after a minute or so.

Tony pulled out of the man, rolling over onto his side but keeping their bodies close. The Italian ran a hand down the sweaty plane of his lover's chest, admiring the soft contrast of sun-kissed and ivory skin. Jimmy made a sweet sound in the back of his throat, boneless as he rolled his head to lock their eyes.

"That...was cool."

Tony laughed into his lover's shoulder, kissing the skin there.

"So...can we do it again?"

"After I give you this" Tony rolled over, opening the night stand drawer and pulling something out "Now, if you don't like it-"

"Gimme!" Jimmy was suddenly infused with energy, he straddled the older man and snatched the small box from his hand. The assistant coroner sat back on Tony's stomach, flipping open the box and gaping. There, nestled in black velvet, was a silver-band ring. It had a dark emerald in the center, just big enough to be tasteful and expensive. It was a guy ring, the silver went around the jewel, but it was no less beautiful. Jimmy carefully pulled it out, examining it from all angles. There, on the inside of the band, was a date and a curvy font that read 'With Love.'

"Tony, what-?"

"It's the day I fell in love with you" Tony admitted sappily "The New Year's party."

Palmer smiled, dipping down and giving his lover a heated kiss.

Tony pulled away with a cautious look, "You really like it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jimmy slipped the ring on his finger, a perfect fit "It's perfect. And for you...yours is in the closet. It's not as romantic as yours, but-Ah!"

Jimmy found himself rolled off his lover, spread out on his back and watching Tony dash to the closet. The Italian all but threw it open, digging inside like an excited child.

"Top shelf."

"Always on the top" Tony pulled down a wrapped box, assessing it as he tried to figure out how he had missed it. But soon he was ripping off it's shiny paper, trying to find the prize hidden inside. Once he got the lid open, he gasped dramatically and dropped to his knees. He looked over at his boyfriend, falling in love with him all over again.

Jimmy smiled knowingly, "You like it?"

Tony didn't say a word, he simply sat the box down before glomping his lover and showering him with kisses and affection.

The entire DVD collection of _Magnum P.I._ sat alone on the floor.

**The End**

_Love it or Leave It_

**3** Emono

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I strongly believe in condoms, all couples gay _or_ otherwise should wear them while having intercourse. If you believe you should not wear a condom while having sex, then for the love of you and any future children you may have, please have yourself and your partner checked out at your local clinic for STD's before you actually engage in the act. Be smart, wear a love-glove. Thank you :)


End file.
